In spite of the rapid and continued emergence of drug resistant pathogens, there has been an alarming decline in drug discovery efforts in the pharmaceutical industry, leading to a 75% decline in FDA approval of antibacterial agents from 1983-2007. As a result, the IDSA issued a call to action, indicating that urgent necessity of developing sustainable antibacterial research and development that responds to current resistance trends, and anticipate the development of resistance in the future.